Lizard (Marvel Universe)
Curt Connors/Lizard appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man television series, voiced initially by Tom Kenny (in season one) and later by Dee Bradley Baker (for subsequent seasons). This version of Dr. Connors is a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist and is introduced with both of his arms until season one's finale where his right arm is severely damaged (and later has to be amputated) because of the Green Goblin's attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. The Lizard appears in the season two. In his self-titled episode "The Lizard", Connors and Spider-Man investigate Doctor Octopus's various animal DNA formulas (examples being lizard DNA, rhinoceros DNA, scorpion DNA and vulture DNA). Fascinated by their potential medical benefits, Connors injects himself with the lizard DNA in order to save Spider-Man from an Octobot. The first dose restores his right arm (albeit covered in green scales) but later doses eventually turn himself into the Lizard. As he gets less intelligent and more aggressive, the Lizard goes in search of Doc Ock for more formula with Spider-Man following him. After fighting both Doc Ock and the Lizard, Spider-Man uses Doc Ock's technology to make an antidote which successfully makes the Lizard human again. But in the episode "The Sinister Six", Doc Ock abducts Connors and forcefully turns him into the Lizard and controlled with a device planted on the back of his neck to be a member of theSinister Six along with Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Rhino and Beetle. When the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees defeat the Sinister Six, the Lizard evades capture after breaking free from Doc Ock's device and escapes into the sewers. The Lizard later appears in the episode "Stan By Me". He steals equipment from Midtown High School when Phil Coulson, Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn happen to be nearby, leading to a showdown with Spider-Man and Stan the Janitor. The machine that the Lizard built enabled him to keep his human side dormant. The Lizard succeeds in rendering his human side dormant and escapes after being repelled by Spider-Man, Coulson, the students and Stan the Janitor. In season two's two-part finale, the character has a central role. The Lizard sports an armored attire thanks to stolen OsCorp technology. In the sewers, The Lizard fights Spider-Man and Iron Patriot. After the Lizard ends up fleeing, Spider-Man and Iron Patriot discover an antidote recipe that Lizard wrote. On Ryker's Island, the Lizard later accompanies Doc Ock, Electro, Kraven, Rhino and Scorpion as an armored Sinister Six that attacks Spider-Man. When the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees and Iron Patriot fight the Sinister Six, Spider-Man fights the Lizard within Ryker's Island and tries to get through to him. Eventually, Spider-Man successfully restores Connors, and he thanks Spider-Man for restoring him to normal. Afterwards, Connors (via Coulson) supplies Spider-Man with an antidote for the Goblin. After Spider-Man restores the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees with Conners's antidote and then defeats the Goblin, Connors determines that it'll take some time to revert the Goblin back to a human. The character makes minor appearances in Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors; Connors provides Spider-Man with symbiote containment devices and discovers Flash Thompson is the Venomparasite's permanent host (in the episode "Agent Venom") and tried to revert Rhino back to a human (in the episode "Rampaging Rhino") while Lizard made cameo appearances in occasional cutaway scenes. The Lizard returns in''Ultimate Spider-Man vs. The Sinister Six'' while Curt Connors remains a background character. In the episode "Lizards", Doc Ock's spy injects Connors with the lizard serum when Spider-Man is in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. While trying to cure himself, he gets turned into the Lizard in front of Spider-Man's group. This time, the Lizard has a bite that turns anyone that is bitten into Lizards as well. Using an atmospheric device in the lab of Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, Spider-Man was able to distribute the remaining lizard serum cure through the ventilation, which cured everyone. Connors also provides Iron Patriot of Harry's status after the Anti-Venom fight (in "Anti-Venom"), provides Spider-Man the key of his anti-HYDRA device (in "The New Sinister Six" 1), and provided a mixed report on Flash's and Venom's recovery (in "Symbiote Saga" 1). The episode "Return to the Spider-Verse" Pt. 1 featured an alternate version that lives on a vampire-infested world where he is also a vampire known as the Lizard King. With Blood Spider being the only opposition, the Lizard King collaborated with the Wolf Spider in a plot to obtain a Siege Perilous fragment to block out the sun so that vampires can rule the Earth. However, Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid combined Blood Spider's cured blood sample with the Siege Perilous piece and a UV Light which was used to cure everyone. While the Lizard King was regressed back to his human form, Wolf Spider claimed the fragment that Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid was looking for causing three Spiders to move on to the next reality. Category:Marvel comics villains Category:Super villains Category:Spiderman villains